


Outlined

by danbukkake



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbukkake/pseuds/danbukkake





	Outlined

Dan pointed in my direction, prompting me to begin the show. Like always, we started with our greetings and read off the random, weird news. Just the usual stuff. There wasn’t much going on and today was a bit lackluster. A massive storm had just blown through London and surrounding cities. We had a perfect view out the airing room’s window and the sky was darker than usual. Trees were being swept by the wind, their leaves already beginning to fall off and get flung around. I didn’t really ‘enjoy’—if that’s the right word—storms, so I was a bit nervous for this show.

We got through a few songs and then played Dan vs. Phil. The challenge was finally in Dan’s favor, and he got his sombrero frisbee wish. During the game, I gave Dan the accidental crotch brush up and he tensed up, letting out a gasp and looking over at me. I only winked at him and apologized. The rest of the challenge was full of me teasing Dan and him glaring at me, but then when a camera would show up, he would completely switch his mood and put on a smile.

After we finished, both of us walked through the hallway and once Dan had looked around to see if anyone was around, he whispered in my ear with a low growl, “I need you so much right now.” I smirked at his needy comment. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my hands at the small of his back, slightly pushing my fingers into the waistband of his jeans, “Only twenty minutes left.” He whimpered and pressed his lips to my neck, kissing and sucking from my ear to my collarbones. I slipped my hands into his jeans, past his useless belt, and gripped his butt with one of my hands. I kissed him a bit roughly, licking his bottom lip for entrance. He allowed me access and our tongues battled for dominance. Once I won, he pulled away, giving up as the submissive. Dan put his arm around my waist and directed me into the airing room, him following behind me.

Putting our headphones on, we announced the results from Dan vs. Phil until Dan was cut off mid-sentence and everyone was surrounded by darkness. I heard the whirring sound of the electronic objects die down and all of the lights flickered off. The storm had caused the power to go out, and luckily the BBC had it’s own generator, but they needed it to keep the main sections going. That means the radio show wasn’t important enough to have the generator on it. The only upside to this was the sooner the show was over, Dan and I would go home and he could have me as much as he wanted.

The staff cleared out the rooms and told everyone in the radio section to go home and have a safe night and everything. Dan and I took our headphones off and we grabbed our laptops and shoved them into their cases. We made our way back out into the hallway, making an exit. I was about to head to the elevator before Dan pulled me aside, “No, we’re not leaving, not yet. I want you now, please.” I nodded and took his hand in mine, going down one of the hallways, looking for an unlocked room. Everyone else was gone by now and it was just me and Dan on the current level.

I turned on my phone’s torch for light and tried all of the doors, jiggling the handle on each one before moving to the next. Dan found one unlocked at the end of the hallway and he opened it, me following him inside. The room had a long, slick and shiny mahogany table in the center with office chairs all around the edges. The chairs were a bit to small to do anything on, but at least there was a table. An image of Dan sprawled out on the table, sweaty and begging me to do something to him flashed through my mind, causing me to leave my mouth agape. Dan snapped his fingers at me and set our belongings down.

Dan interrupted my trance, thrusting his body against mine and kissing me harshly. He ran his frigid cold fingers up my blue t-shirt, snaking his hands up my ribcage. I flung my arms up into the air, allowing him to tug my shirt off. He let his leather jacket slip off his shoulders and he pulled his own shirt off, letting it land on one of the chairs. He put his hands on his hips and turned towards me, “So are you going to fuck me on this table or—“ I cut him off by pushing him back, making him fall on to the dark wood. He propped himself up on his elbows and let his legs dangle off the smooth edge. I made him lay flat and started to unbuckle his belt, placing kisses on the soft skin of his stomach and hips. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down his long legs. I did the same with my skinny jeans, throwing both pairs somewhere.

I placed gentle but wet kisses on his chest and I slithered my skilled fingers up Dan’s side, giving him goosebumps. His skin was hot and so was mine. I couldn’t see his face very well, but I did my best to aim my lips for his. I was successful and Dan moved his hands up to my head, tangling his fingers in my hair and tugging slightly. I got harder at the sensation; Dan wrapped his legs around my waist to pull me closer on him. I grabbed at the fabric of his boxers and slid them off. He kicked them off of his feet, flinging them to the side. Dan sat up straight, his cock pressed flat against his stomach. He tugged my boxers down, letting them pool around my ankles. I stepped out of them and used my foot to push them into the pile of clothes next to me.

Spreading Dan’s legs wide, I wedged myself between them and took a moment to get a good look at him. As my eyes adjusted, I could see the outline of him laying flat with his arms behind his back. I dragged my fingers along his skin, reaching his mouth, “Suck, or you don’t get what you want.” He took my fingers in his mouth easily, sucking and licking. His tongue swirled around the tips of my fingers. I took them out and probed his entrance with one of them. I didn’t have any lube with me, so it was either this or nothing.

I slid one into Dan, and he moaned at the intrusion and gripped onto the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white. I entered another finger and Dan squeezed his eyes shut. I scissored my fingers, stretching him as much as possible. A third unknowingly slipped in and that was as many as Dan could handle. I thrust my fingers slowly in and out for a few moments before removing them. Dan seemed stretched enough, so I lined myself up. “Is it okay now?” Dan nodded and I slowly pushed in, just the tip. Dan took hold of my hand, intertwining his fingers in my own. I gave his hand a light squeeze, reassuring him and trying to distract him from the pain. Once he gave me the ok to move, I pressed farther into him, inch by inch.

I was all the way in before Dan wrapped his legs around my waist, making me go deeper inside of him. My tip grazed his prostate and he let out a strangled moan. I started moving, thrusting gradually. Picking up the pace, I slammed harder into Dan and he released my hand, throwing both of his arms around my neck. “F-fuck Phil, God, you’re so big,” Dan cried out at the feeling of me stretching him wide. My hips slapped against his as I fucked him harder and faster. Whimpers flowed from Dan’s flustered lips, urging me on.

Dan pulled me down onto him and I kissed him as best I could in the dark. He jerked away when I hit his sweet spot, biting his lip and showing off his dimple. I pounded into Dan, fucking him straight into the hard table. I pressed my fingers into his hips harder, being sure to leave bruises. Dan squealed at my rough touch, moving his hand down to touch himself. I batted his hand away and did it myself. I loved doing all of the work and having Dan lying under me clueless of what to do with his hands. He was so helpless and I could do anything to him since I was dominant.

One of my hands was running up and down Dan’s length, and I used my other to grab his wrists and pin them above his head. He writhed under me, “Phil! Oh my God, please let me come.” I shook my head and denied his request. I pounded harder into him, our skin making slapping noises again. The coil in my stomach tightened, signaling my high getting closer and closer. “You can come, but I’m still going to keep fucking you.” Dan nodded and released himself all over his stomach. He threw his head back against the table, making a thudding noise. I thrust faster, trying to climax as quickly as possible. Dan clenched around me to help me out in achieving what I wanted. I came deep inside of Dan, not pulling out yet so nothing dripped out onto the table. We didn’t really need evidence of what happened.

I waited a few seconds before pulling out, putting my hand at Dan’s entrance to prevent his cum from leaking out of him. Some of it fell on my fingertips and I licked it off. Dan was sprawled out on the now warm table, sweaty and exhausted. The thing with Dan was that I always had him bottom because whenever he topped, he would always tire himself out and I would always be the one left after him.

Dan stretched his arms out, moving them around before they found my waist. He guided me close to him, making our sticky chests touch. I lay on top of him as I was sucking on his neck, praising him for how good he was that night. I gave him one last kiss before pushing off of him and gathering our clothes. I handed his stuff to him and began redressing myself. Dan hopped off the table and winced. He was going to have a lot of trouble walking for a day or two. I chuckled at his pain and helped him get dressed and clothed again.

We were ready to leave, with our stuff in our arms. Once we exited the room, we were both blinded by light. The power was back on. I noticed Dan’s messy sex hair and fixed it for him. Mine was in the same condition, so I had to look in a window at my reflection to make it look normal again.

Dan and I walked out of the BBC with smiles on our faces. I really did hope the power would go out more often.


End file.
